Legions Of Wrestling
by Emmanuel Lee. Boyd
Summary: A new federation is born, and it under Squall Leonhart as the owner.


Legions of Wrestling  
  
Thank for taking time out to look at my story, I hope you find it appealing and somewhat funny. To get to the point this story is about a man named Squall Leonhart from final Fanasty 8 who no longer want to save the world but rule it. During the time he turned into a gangsta badass he hired Thug's,Pimps and Powerful fighter to do his bidding. This group name was Legion Of Pimps{L.O.P} and like they named they did nothing but pimp a lot of people. The L.O.P and their leader Squall caused a lot of Havoc and Chaos in a federation Called E.G.W{Extreme Ghetto Wrestling} for a couple of Month. They end Career's, Broke up relationship between friend and lover, But worst of all They ended people lives. Until they a wrestler by the name of the Undertaker chase them out but even those they're gone the damage is still done. With all the money Squall made he because richer them Vince McMahon and Bill Gate put together, Now he put together a federation of his own with his hated rival's Sonic the Hedgehog and Cloud Strife in the E.G.W there seem to be no one left to stop him or is there?  
  
P.S: Mostly all the Character's are Video game Characters, Anime Characters,and Tv Characters.  
  
Story start.  
  
The Show start...Every fan's in the arena is excited, The light's in the arena went out...every fan's was cheering in the dark and then....  
  
The owner of l.o.w music play{Shyne "That Gangsta"}throughout the arena.  
  
The owner; Squall Leonhart make his way at the enterance way. However he is not alone because right by his side...is his own best friend; Irvine Kinnas{FFV8} and right next to is Domon Kashu{G-Gundam} who was Squall enemy until they he realize he Hate Sonic more than Squall so he too join the L.O.P. The fan in the arena had a mixture of cheers and boos echoing in the arena. Squall enter the ring but Irvine and Domon stay outside the ring as bodyguards. Squall look at each of the fan's in the arena and reply back to their's cheer and boos with a little smile on his face. This went on for a brief second then he ask the ring announor for the mic.  
  
Squall get the mic.  
  
Squall:Achem...Is this on!{testing the mic}...Everybody thought just because I loss to the Undertaker that I was finished,gone,beating. Guess What. None of these above, In fact I'm glad I'm gone from that Federation. Why? So I can created something exciting to watch on Tv.  
  
Fan's cheering.  
  
Squall: It true! Everywhere I look I see nothing but boring stuff on Tv. I mean if I want to find something boring on I just go watch Vector and Espio{Sonic friends} fight over the last crack pipe!  
  
Fan's: That Fuck up, That Fuck up, That fuck up, That fuck up!  
  
Squall: No. What fuck up is the fact Shane Starwin{Owner of EGW} is finished and guess what! I did not have to do nothing because he gave up on his own.{smiling}  
  
The Fan's was actually cheering for Squall which their chant actually upset Squall.  
  
Squall:...Heh...you know, it fucking funny to hear these cheer's from a bunch of fat ass lazy loser's that I give a damn about!{pointing at each of the fan}  
  
Fan's: BOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Squall: Let me guess? You all thought just because I opened up a new federation that I was going to be a fucking loser like Shane or Seto Kaiba!, Pleeease!...What those nigga don't got that I got...Is their talent's{smiling}. I mean who want to work in a federation full of losers, You got a five feet six inches hedgehog who think he a big shit but underneath that act nigga shorter than my...  
  
Fans: DICK!!!  
  
Squall: You have a man calling himself Cloud, what next his mother name is Rain and his father name is Snow!  
  
Everyone in the arena start to laugh.  
  
Squall: But enough about these loser, because there nothing to talk about...Shit I'll beating and broke both of them like they both own me money,When it was all said and done they said this: Like a virgin!,touch for the very first time!.  
  
The Fan's are tearing{laughing with tear}.  
  
Squall: You probably wondering L.O.P got finished, well if you believe that than you worster than Vector and Espio in a Half Baked Movie.  
  
Fans: HHHHOOOOOLLLLLY SHIT!  
  
Squall: Here in my Federation you will see the most ill shit, unlike back in E.G.W the only ill Shit I saw was how small Sonic dick and How big Griter mouth is...  
  
Then the Light throughout the arena went out, every fans was wondering what was going to happen next.Then a music hit and who appear at the enterance way, none other than Amon from Witch Hunter Robin. The Fan was going so crazy that their were Chanting kick Squall Ass over and over like it was a Laker game.  
  
Amon enter the ring very slowly with a serious look, Squall was looking very pissed, Domon want to enter the ring to protect Squall but Irvine told him let see what he going to do.  
  
Squall: WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THI...{Amon stole the mic before Squall could finished what he was saying}  
  
Irvine and Domon are about to enter the ring to assault Amon but Squall told them not to enter the ring just yet.  
  
Amon begin to speak.  
  
Amon:... Back when you was in E.G.W you cause a lot of ruckus, with that ruckus you damage a lot of people lives including yourself.  
  
Squall: Yeah So!  
  
Amon: Guess what?  
  
Squall: What.{not caring}  
  
Amon: I'm here to end your ruckus!  
  
Before the owner could react, Amon drop the mic and start to attack the owner. Amon was whipping the floor with Squall but in a few second Irvine and Domon enter the ring and start to double team on Amon.  
  
Squall got up and pick up the mic.  
  
Squall: WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!,TO HIT THIS GANGSTA BEAST,THIS GANGSTA CHAMP!! Squall tell Irvine and Domon to hold Amon up on his Knee. The Fans are booing because they don't like what they see.  
  
Amon: Ack!{hurting}  
  
Squall: FOR YOU TO HIT ME I SHOULD FIRE YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW!!!  
  
The fan's are really Booing because they believe Squall is going to do but they don't know the Shac they are about to get. Shac is another way saying Hah Ha in other word being proving a fool in front of yourself and other.  
  
Squall calming down.  
  
Squall: No I'm not going to do that, instead you! The jackass will be in a match tonight in fact it going to be a main event. And guess who your opponent is?  
  
Fans: SQUALL,SQUALL,SQUALL,SQUALL,SQUALL,SQUALL,SQUALL!  
  
Squall: Aww no that not going to happen so fuck it!  
  
The Fans are booing at Squall again.  
  
Squall: Amon you Lance Storm wannabe!, your opponent for tonight is Domon Kashu!  
  
Then he drop the mic and slapped him so hard that it look one side of face got skinny while the other look it gained weight, After the slap Squall felt so cocky that he Scream out "I'm Rick James Bitch!" and left with Irvine and Domon who was threating the knockout Amon.  
  
Now the camera angle change to two people who are the host's for the show. One is a guy name Kevin Mason who once work in E.G.W but Squall paid him 3.5 billion to join his federation and so he did because money talk. His Co- host is Shinji Ikari not keep this in mind Shinji isn't the same old Shinji everybody thought him thank to Squall and his L.O.P, this Shinji got a attuide.  
  
Kevin: Welcome to the first show of Legion of Wrestling, I'm your host Kevin Mason and right beside his my second host Shin... Shinji: WWWHHHOOAAS! Allow me to introduce myself I'm your host and the one and only Shinji The man Ikari, and right beside me is a black man name Kevin Mason.  
  
Kevin: Hey Shinji you didn't need to say all that!{upset}  
  
Shinji: Say what?{acting stupid} Kevin: Anyway!, Folks you saw what happen early on the opening intro and believe me it was too intense for my taste, I'm still in shock that Amon himself show up,got in the owner face and struck him.  
  
Shinji: Yeah I know!,I mean who do Amon think he is to attack Squall of all people, that guy must have been feld with breast milk because that was very stupid of him to do that!  
  
Kevin: You called it stupid I called it brave..right now the a couple of ref's are helping Amon out the ring and I'm being told back that we about to have our First match right now.  
  
Shinji: About time.  
  
Linkin Park music Numb hit.  
  
Ring announor: Weighting 169pound from Louisana, New Orlean, He is the self proclaimed King of Chaos. REMY KHAOS!  
  
Remy Khaos make his enterance acting like Eddie Gurerro from Smackdown here come the pain. The fans are cheering.  
  
Kevin: Wow what a great reaction from the fans.  
  
Shinji: Wow what a great reaction from the fans, Who care he just a wanna be Gambit!  
  
Kevin: And how is that so Shinji!  
  
Shinji: Look at him, he claim he from New Orlean last I checked there no black in New Orlean and what will the name Remy, for god sake he biting off Gambit because that Gambit name.  
  
Kevin: Well I don't think he a faker.  
  
Shinji: Who care what you think.  
  
Then Vince McMahon Music No Chance hit.  
  
Shinji: Yes here come the most coolest and dangerous wrestler out there.  
  
Kevin: Yeah I bet!  
  
Ring announor: Weighting at 223pound he the self proclaimed buisness wrestler in today world, HE IS JAMESON MUSASHI!{He my friend in real life}  
  
Jameson Musashi make his enterance dress up in suit walking like Vince McMahon himself. Kevin: You to be kidding me!, he ain't no model wrestler he a slick some of bitch!{he know the real Jameson Musashi}  
  
Shinji: what you talking about Kevin, he one of my role model!  
  
Kevin: Yeah I bet because you two look like nerds.  
  
Shinji: Good one Kevin, Good one, I give you that..For none!  
  
Kevin: well the match start and I believe he going to wrestle in a suit..Ohh this Headlock takedown by Remy Khaos.  
  
Shinji: Well Kevin today world you got to look presentable if you not you don't get respect..ahh come on Jameson don't get distracted by his High flying move.  
  
Kevin: RESPECT! THIS EVIL BASTARD DON'T DESERVED IT!  
  
The match was started with Remy Khaos using a headlock takedown on Jameson, while Jameson was down Remy khaos ran to rope and came back with handspring splash on Jameson. Remy Khaos try to pick up Jameson but as he picked him up, Jameson broke free and DDT Remy on his head. Out of anger Jameson gave Remy fury punches to the forehead, than it was follow up with some stomping to head. After this Jameson begin to do his Ric Flair WOOO taunt and the fan begin to boo at him in return. Then Jameson picked up Remy and Irish whip him to waiting for to head into his view for a attack. But as Remy Khaos got in distance with Jameson at the last minutes jumping Front dropkick, which took Jameson down when Remy got he ran to rope and jump on it Musashi got up as quick as he can gave chase. At the same time Remy jump off the Rope and gave Jameson a Hurricana. Remy see Jameson down so he climb up on the turnbuckle to do a High flying move, But Jameson got up in full speed and jump up on the turnbuckle to give Remy a Double underhook suplex off turnbuckle. The Fans where chanting Khaos over and over to motives Remy but both men were struggling to get up on there feet. As they finally got up Jameson nailed Remy with his finisher Stictly Business{twist of faith} which knock down Remy, as Jameson went for the pin the ref went for the count 1..2.. and a kick out by Remy the fans were going nut. Jameson cursing up a storm that nobody kick out of that finisher. Jameson begin to picked him up to do it again but Remy counter with his finisher Total Meltdown{judgement slam-a front angle slam} landed Jameson on his head. Remy slowly get the pin..1..2..3 and Remy Khaos win and he rolled out the ring the fan are cheering.  
  
Shinji: Nooooooo!!!!  
  
Kevin: Remy Khaos beat Jameson Musashi Folks!  
  
Shinji: IT NOT FAIR!!!..{Goldberg Cry}  
  
Kevin: CRY ME A RIVER IKARI, CRY ME A RIVER...Folks we be right back we going to take ours first break.  
  
Break time:  
  
Hi I'm Squall Leonhart and lot of you thought that my career is done as a wrestler, well if you believe that. Than you stupid this man{show a picture of Ice aka Nicholas Rivera eating Ice Cream and Bon-Bon while watching Sex in the city}. I promise you that my Career did not end in fact I love wrestling so much that I broughtout Spike Tv and called it Squall Tv the network for Pimps, I love wrestling so much that I broughtout theimportant wrestlers in EGW and made my federation. And one last thing if you thought my other show Squall Tv itself came to an end than you probably look like these pothead's{show a picture of Vector and Espio getting smoke by the gaint tree from scary movie 2}.  
  
So watch L.O.W every Tuesday on Squall TV the first network for pimps.  
  
Break end.  
  
Kevin: And we back folks and in case you tuning in Remy Khaos beat Jameson Musashi.  
  
Show the replay............Replay end.  
  
Shinji: Remy Khaos cheated in the match!  
  
Kevin: What!!!  
  
Shinji: He eye raked Jameson throughout that whole match!  
  
Kevin: ANYWAY!.........We about to go backstage with Mokuba Kaiba who is with Witch Hunter Robin.  
  
Shinji: It not fair!  
  
Kevin: Would shut up already!, I can't believe you won't shut up.  
  
The screen shift backstage in a locker room.  
  
Mokuba: Thank kevin. I'm here back stage with none other than Robin from the show Witch Hunter Robin.........Now Robin I love the show.........Robin:..aren't you little too young. .........Mokuba: Hey you never too young to watch some at night, you see my loser of a big brother but anyway Robin we all know that Amon made his welcome felt by attacking the owner and now he must pay for that price by facing L.O.P member Domon Kashu!, what is your thought? Robin: Well I think...  
  
Then all of sudden she attack by a woman who appear from the side.  
  
Mokuba: Oh my God Kevin, do you see this! Robin getting attack by.........  
  
Kevin: Mokuba you breaking up, I can't hear you!  
  
Mokuba: Robin being attack by Hilde!{She from Gundam Wing as Duo girlfriend then later she EGW against Duo, she was Gene Starwind Crazy Bitch}  
  
The camera show Hilde beating the shit out of Robin, Hilde was showing no Mercy to Robin. Robin couldnot react in time because Hilde was attacking her to fast for reaction time, this fight last for ten minutes straight the ref's try to break it up but Hilde beat the hell at all, finally Hilde picked up Robin and slammed her through a table. Hilde walk away pointing and Laughing insanly like the Joker himself, Robin need treatment badly.  
  
Kevin: I can't believe this happen, I mean isn't Hilde in EGW.  
  
Shinji: Who care if she still in that federation or not, what important is that Jameson loss!  
  
Kevin: WILL YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT MUSASHI!, FOR GOD SAKE A INNOCENT GIRL WAS ATTACK BY THAT PSYCHOPATH AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS TALKED ABOUT MUSASHI!  
  
Shinji: Wait a minute!,..Robin ain't innocent and believe I know because I seem some tape on her and two other woman.  
  
Kevin: Why you son of a.....Wait folks I getting word from the back that Amon is with Robin and some EMP.  
  
The Scene shift backstage where some EMP are wheeling out Robin out of the arena, Amon is with her.  
  
Amon: Robin hang in there, you going to be all right.{Placing her in the van}  
  
EMP: Sir we have to leave now, are you going or staying.  
  
Before Amon could answer Domon Kashu show up.  
  
Domon: Hey Amon!,You better not think about leaving before our match because is that the case Robin won't feel lonely tonight.  
  
Amon: YOU NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING TO ROBIN!  
  
Domon: I love the act, so I hope you better that to our match....Oh one more thing, after the match the owner is going to tell you who attack your little Robin, so if I was you I wouldn't leave the arena.  
  
Domon leave while Amon look at him with Fire in his eye, maybe he believe Squall and the L.O.P attack Robin.  
  
Scene go back to Kevin and Shinji.  
  
Kevin: What the hell is Domon talking about, we all know it was Hilde who attack Robin.  
  
Shinji: Kevin please if Domon said that Squall know who attack Robin than Squall know, there no need to point out people who isn't in this federation.  
  
Kevin: WHY YOU LYING SOME OF A BITCH!, HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY SAY THAT WHEN WE ALL SAW HILDE ATTACKING ROBIN!  
  
Shinji: I don't know what you talking about.  
  
Kevin: You know what forget it,..let go to the second Match.  
  
I'm Bad Man music hit. The Fan's start to boo.  
  
Ring announor: From Ryker island, New York weighting 400pound 7foot gaint....BUBBA!  
  
Bubba enter the ring like Big Show.  
  
Shinji: Oh yeah my main man Bubba!  
  
Kevin: Each time I see Bubba he look more dangerous than ever.  
  
Than the music End of everything hit.The fans did not cheer or boo instead they were frightening.  
  
Ring announor: From part unknown and weight unknown, he is the self proclaim Masked evil being in existence this is....VICIOUS!!!  
  
Kevin: Folks there not much known of Vicious.  
  
Shinji: Who care!, Bubba is going to beat this loser up and win the match.  
  
Kevin: I don't know Shinji!, I got a bad feeling about this.  
  
The match start. Bubba and Vicious tied up trying to overpower one of each other but Vicious use his strenght to push Bubba back like he was a child. Bubba was standing on one knee staring at Vicious, Bubba thought maybe I can't believe he pushed me back like I was a child to him. Bubba get mad and charge at Vicious as fast he could, but as he was moving Vicious Counter and get belly to belly suplex across the ring. Vicious walk over to where Bubba is at and begin to pick up on his feet but as some as he did that Bubba exploded and Gave Vicious a Gaint Boot to the face, Knocking down Vicious to the floor.Then Bubba start to stomp on ten time to the chest and followup with a elbow drop on Vicious chestcase. Vicious rolled over on his stomach in pain, while trying to get up however Bubba was above him. Bubba sat down on Vicious back, Knocking him down at the sametime Bubba grab Vicious by the neck and place him in the Camel Cutch, trying to make Vicious to submission. The Ref check to see if Vicious submission but it was hard to hear him because Vicious wear a Spawn like mask. After a while Bubba let go of Vicious and Irish whip Vicious to the Turnbuckle, Bubba begin to charge at Vicious with a splash but as soon as he got to Vicious, Vicious counter with a elbow to the face. Bubba getting by hit by that Elbow turn his back on Vicious, Vicious seeing this as a Chance..German Suplex Bubba. Bubba Head hit the turnbuckle, Bubba is out cold and Vicious drag Bubba body from the counter to the center of the ring. Vicious picked up Bubba on his feet, Vicious kicked Bubba to gut place him in his Finisher the Evil Bomb{Jackknife} But before he can picked him up. Bubba broke free and Catch Vicious in his Finisher the BitchMaker{Last Ride} and Nailed Vicious, Bubba make the pin and the ref make the count. 1..2..and a kicked out by Vicious, Bubba is mad so he goes for his other finisher the Jailbreak{when the opponent is on the floor, the player run to rope and bounce off it, as soon as the player get close to the opponent. The player jump in the air and landed down on the opponent chest with his ass.}. Bubba begin to run to the rope at the same time Vicious got up and was waiting for his return, when Bubba bounce off the rope Vicious caught him with his other finisher The End{Goldberg Spear}. Vicious make the pin..1..2..3 and Vicious win the match, However the light went out and the titantron show image of a spider on it web then it show the cities in flames like it was a Terminator movie.The fan were going crazy, then the light came on and Bubba body was gone but instead in front Vicious was Masked Man and unlike Vicious this Masked man was dress in Black and Purple. The titantron had a name on it...Dark Master, The masked man name is The Dark Master, and he begin to do the Kane taunt which created Fire on each Turnbuckle. Vicious begin to Attack this Dark Master as hard he could and Dark begin to fight back{picture it like when Kane first fought the Undertaker} They were attack each other so hard that either one was backing off.They got near the rope and Vicious closeline Dark Master over the rope but the Dark Master landed on his feet and grab Vicious by the leg and pull him under the rope and begin to attack again. The fan were going crazy because this was too exciting, Then the light went out again while they were attacking each other. After a while in the dark the light came on and both Vicious and Dark Master was gone.  
  
Shinji: WHAT IN THE BLUE HELL JUST HAPPEN!  
  
Kevin: MY GOD!  
  
Shinji: TELL ME WE DID NOT WITNESS THIS CARANGE!  
  
Kevin: Folks we got to take another break.  
  
Shinji: HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU!  
  
Breaktime start:  
  
Hey kid's are you feeling down and bored!  
  
Boy&Girl: Yeah!  
  
Well then L.O.P factory bring to you..The tickle me Nick!{fake version of Elmo doll except he bleed out his ass}  
  
Boy&Girl: COOOOOOLL!!  
  
Watch kid's as you tickle Nick in his gut.{tickle him}  
  
Nick: Stop it, otherwise I'll get my people on you.{sound drunk and he sound like Betty from Kung Pow.}  
  
Boy: Wow can I try!  
  
Sure thing!{allow the boy to tickle him in his gut}  
  
Nick: Ok,ok, watch I have my revenge!  
  
Girl: My turn.{she tickle it}  
  
Nick: OH MY GOD! I'M BLEEDING!!!!!!!!!!!{got it period}  
  
Now tickle it one more time.{they tickle it}  
  
Nick:{Goldberg cry} I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M BLEEDING!  
  
So get the Tickle me Nick. And also coming to store's is China Angel with Handjob Grip, Also come with red-rocket Tower. This Ad's was brought to you with the letter D as in you get your D suck!  
  
Kevin: And we back folks, and in case you just tune in, Vicious and Bubba Match was very extreme.  
  
Shinji: Yeah but that only thing that was extreme!  
  
Kevin: Indeed, in case you missed it here the replay.  
  
Show a replay after the match where the Dark Master made his debute, to where Vicious and The Dark Master slug it out, to the part where the light went out and came back on and They disappear.  
  
Kevin: Apparently this so-called Dark Master have a grudge against Vicious!  
  
Shinji: No shit Sherlock!, what we need to know is why?  
  
Kevin: Even I hate to say this but I agree with you on that.  
  
Bret Hart WCW music hit  
  
Kevin: Oh great what now!  
  
Irvine make his enterance with his lovely Valet Sally Martin{she was Zero Element from EGW former girlfriend}  
  
Shinji: Hey it Irvine and his lovely girlfriend;Sally Martin.  
  
Kevin: Don't you mean his little snake of a witch Sally!  
  
Shinji: Hey don't hate because he got a girl and you just got your right hand.  
  
Kevin: First off I wasn't hating, Second I marry and happy about it unlike you!  
  
Shinji: Gee alright, I leave you and Palmela alone!  
  
Kevin: I hate you!  
  
Irvine and Sally get in the ring, Sally hand the mic to Irvine.  
  
Irvine:...Now I know you all thinking that I some sort of a lackey to Squall!  
  
Fans agreeing with the hell yeah!  
  
Irvine: I'm no lackey to anyone, why because I have a beautiful and lovely woman right besize me.  
  
Fans disagreeing/Sally agreeing  
  
Kevin: I agree with the Fan's he is a Lackey!  
  
Shinji: Please Kevin!, Irvine is the man so don't hate!  
  
Irvine: You see Zero Element, You can talk all big and bad like you the big hit but in reality you just like her Clit{pointing at Sally}. In other Sally finished what I have to say about Zero!{hand her the mic}  
  
Sally: Zero you just straight up pussy!  
  
Then John Cena Word Life music hit. Then Exodus from EGW came out with a Mic in his hand. The fan's were going crazy because they know we going to joke on both of them.  
  
Exodus: Yo,Yo,Yo,Yo. I know I didn't just hear that talk backstage. I turn my back for one minute and Lone ranger and his white Horse try to act big.  
  
Fan's laughing at Irvine because he dressed like a cowboy.  
  
Irvine: Exodus what the hell are you doing here!?  
  
Exodus walked toward the ring and enter it.  
  
Exodus: Forget what the hell I doing here, What the hell is you Sisqo doing here, ain't you suppose to be at the Wild Wild West Video!  
  
The fan's are laughing again.  
  
Irvine: Shut up, All of you shut up!  
  
Exodus: But enough about this western rap it time for me to show this Cowboy how much of Kid Rock we really is!  
  
Exodus drop the mic and start to attack Irvine, He kept punching Irvine and then he did the you can't see me taunt and punch Irvine off his feet, Sally try to attack Exodus by jumping on his back Exodus trying to grab her off.  
  
Shinji: Look at Exodus! Thinking he the big shit by attacking poor innocent Irvine and Sally!  
  
Kevin: Believe me, Exodus is the big shit and as for Irvine and Sally they have it coming to them. And look at Sally trying to attack Exodus!  
  
Shinji: Look at Exodus trying to hurt her!  
  
Kevin: That because he choking him, with that Sleeper Hold!  
  
A Ref head toward the ring.  
  
Shinji: Thank God it a ref, He break up the evil Exodus attacking Irvine and Sally.  
  
The ref announced this as a match.  
  
Shinji: WHAT!  
  
Kevin: Finally Exodus can shut him up!  
  
The bell ring. Exodus finally through Sally Martin off his back, The ref was helping Sally out the ring, Her boyfriend Irvine took advange of the situation and gave Exodus a low blow. The ref did not catch Irvine in time, Exodus drop on one knee, Ivrine deliver Exodus a dropkick to the face.Irvine then pick up Exodus and Irish whip Exodus but he hold on to Exodus hand only to give Exodus a running knee hit. Exodus was down by that attack, Irvine begin to climb the turnbuckle, The fan's was giving their support to get Exodus up, Irvine jump off with a elbow drop but Exodus move out the way. Irvine hit the mat hard but he was able to get up but Exodus ambush him with a closeline, Exodus make the pin 1..2 and Sally Martin put Irvine leg on the rope when the ref wasn't looking. Exodus saw what Sally did and drag her in the ring to try and attack her, the fan's was chanting hit her over and over. But as some he try to, Exodus move out the way and Irvine nailed his own woman with his second finisher The Night Rider{Test Running Big Boot}. Irvine realize his mistake but as some he try to turn around Exodus kick in the the gut and gave him his finisher The F-U{Death Vally Driver} to Irvine. Exodus nailed him perfectly, then went to make the pin but Sally got in the ring and try to distracted the ref which it work. Exodus got fed up and kick her in the gut and pick her up for the F-U and Nailed her with it, The fan's were cheering behind him until the saw Irvine waiting for Exodus to turn around, the fan's try to warn Exodus but as some as Exodus turn around Irvine nailed Exodus with The Night Rider again except it connect. Irvine make the pin, 1..2..3 Irvine steal the win and got out the ring carrying Sally as quick as he can, Exodus was cursing him out that he get back for that! The Fan's were booing at Irvine!  
  
Kevin: I don't believe this! Irvine steal the win because of that witch.  
  
Shinji: HEY! SALLY IS NO WITCH!  
  
Kevin: YOU RIGHT! SHE SOMETHING THAT RHYMES WITH WITCH!  
  
Shinji:...Any way it time for the main event!  
  
Kevin: WHAT NEXT!  
  
Kid Rock American BadAss music hit.  
  
Ring Announor: Weighting 240pound from Tokyo, Japan This is...AMON!  
  
Amon come out with a Motorcycle bike and ride it around the ring then he got in the ring and climb the turnbuckle, The fan's were chanting Amon over and over.  
  
Then Ultimo Dragon music hit. The fan's begin to boo.  
  
Ring Announor: Weighting at 226pound, a martial artist from Neo-Japan, he the self proclaim the King of Heart, This is... DOMON KASHU! The fan's are booing they ass off that you can hear the boo two block away.  
  
Domon make enterance by the Enterance ring and begin to do a lot of Martial art pose until Fire erupted behind him. Domon enter the ring and climb the turnbuckle and hold out his hand, which look like it burning red and the Fan's roar at him with hate and anger.  
  
Kevin: Come on Amon! You must not allow another L.O.P victory.  
  
Shinji: I'm sorry, but where was you when God was handing out brain, because right now Domon is going to win and you wanna know why?  
  
Kevin: WHY!?  
  
Then 50cent IN DA Club music hit, and The owner Squall LeonHart Make his enterance with a ref shirt on.  
  
Kevin: WELL I BE A SON OF A BITCH!  
  
Shinji: Indeed you are!  
  
Kevin: Shinji I bet you knew about this!  
  
Shinji: Well no Kevin I didn't knew about this.{acting stupid with a smile on his face}  
  
Squall got the mic. The fan's are booing. Domon is smiling and Amon is looking at Squall that he burn a hole right through.  
  
Squall: Amon! I forgot one last thing..I'm the special ref for this match.{smiling and giving the signal to time keeper to ring the belt}  
  
Bell ring. Amon try to get in Squall face but Domon drag Amon and side shuffle kick him in the face. With Amon down Domon try to follow up with a RVD Spinning leg drop but Amon pull a Martial art trick of his own and jump up like he the Rock. Amon toe kick Domon in the gut and follow-up with a knee to the face{Triple H move}, Domon is down on the floor and Amon start to punch Domon in the head over and over. Squall as the ref tell Amon to stop but Amon wasn't listen so Squall on purpose began to count and Amon let go of Domon and get back in Squall face, Cursing him out. Domon Grab Amon for a schoolboy pin and Squall make fast pin count, Luckly Amon kick out on the count of two. Amon get up but Domon grab him for a hip toss but Amon counter it with hip toss and try to grab Domon leg but Domon grab him Amon with his leg and roll him over with a new version of the sunset flip pin and{ Think Cruiserweight} Squall make fast pin again. Then Amon counter Domon with a roll to the pin and Squall begin his slow count pin and Domon roll him over for the pin, but Amon counter that by rolling him over again and picking himself with Domon which look like he was about to piledriver him but Domon counter by picking up Amon for a spinebuster{Hardcore Holly move}. Amon counter by pushing his weight back and nailing Domon with a piledriver, The fan's were clapping for both men because they never see anything like that and that were the L.O.W chant begin. Amon grab Domon by the head and begin to pick him up on his feet but Domon broke free Amon grip and kick him but Amon grab and hold Domon leg. Domon jumping on one leg use that same leg to jump over and kick Amon in the face. Domon then run to the rope and bounce off with a Handspring Splash on Amon chest, then Domon give Amon a Backflip into a splash and make the pin. Squall begin to his fast count pin but Amon keep kicking out on two, both Squall and Domon getting upset,Domon keep making the pin by holding down Amon arm to the mat but Amon he keeping out. Domon pick up Amon only to low blow him in front of Squall, which Squall pretend he had something in his eye and the fan's were booing at both Domon and Squall. Domon grab Amon with a grapple and Tigerbomb Amon{Another version of the powerbomb by holding them for the pedigree move},Domon goes for the handspring splash again except Amon lited his knee up in time so that Domon fall on his knee and hurt himself. Domon is holding his ribs while trying to walk it off, but Amon got behind him and grab him for a German suplex except he didn't let go and pick him up and German suplex him again and he pick him up and instead of German suplexing Domon he Full Nelson Slam Domon on his ribs, Domon is screaming in pain and the fan's are chanting Amon name over and over. Squall is cheering for Domon to get up but Amon give Squall the Stone cold stunner, Amon then pick up Domon and Irish whip him toward the turnbuckle mad hard that Domon drop in pain. Another ref cameout to ref the match, Amon pick up Domon again and Irish whip Domon toward another counter of the turnbuckle, Amon ran at him to give him a splash{think Sting} which connected then he ran back to counter to charge him again but as he jump for a splash Domon move out the way and counter him with his finisher The King Fist{Paul Phoenix punch} and make the pin. Amon is trying to kick out but Domon is holding him by his pant to put move weight on him and the ref didn't catch that and Domon get the win. But after match Amon and Domon was still fighting each other with punches, until Squall got up and nailed Amon from behind and both Squall and Domon was beating up on Amon who could not defense himself. Then Squall signal out the rest of L.O.P to join them; Jameson, Bubba, and finally Irvine came out to attack Amon. But when all seem lost...  
  
Angel theme song from WB hit.  
  
And Spike from Angel came rushing down in full speed toward the ring, He nailed Bubba with the Spear, the closeline both Ivrine and Jameson, and start to attack Domon. Amon get up to join him to attack Squall, both men pull the impossible and kick L.O.P out the ring.  
  
Kevin: I can't believe what I'm Seeing! Finally a savior in this Federation!!!!  
  
Shinji: MORE LIKE A DEAD MAN! MORE LIKE A FUCKING DEAD MAN!  
  
Squall get the mic.  
  
Squall: YOU TWO GAY ASS-HOLE WON'T GET AWAY WITH! BECAUSE NEXT WEEK YOU TWO ARE TEAMING UP AGAINST DOMO AND BUBBA!!!  
  
He drop the mic. Staring at them with fire in his eye.  
  
Kevin: Next folk's, next week we see some chaos!  
  
Shinji: No! we going to see the end of these two fags!  
  
Kevin: Tune in for next week folks!  
  
Show end. I hope you enjoy it, give me feedback on what you thought about, like about, or hate about. See ya! 


End file.
